


Don't Do It

by peanut61654



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Deaths, Drabble, I Tried, I wanted more murder, M/M, Panic, just sad, lukas waldenbeck - Freeform, philip shea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut61654/pseuds/peanut61654
Summary: "Once he had remember what had happened, Lukas couldn’t breathe properly." Lukas and Philip are finally caught by the killer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance >>

Once he had remember what had happened, Lukas couldn’t breathe properly. 

The blond had woken up only moments ago, the back of his head throbbing and his hands tied behind his back. He looked around for a moment, his eye adjusting to the soft light that was around him. 

He could tell that he was in some sort of abandoned building but that was pretty much it. He saw Philip who was sitting across from him, still unconscious. The fact that the other boy was there brought him a bit of comfort but it was dashed quickly at sudden memories.

They had been out so Lukas could practice and afterwards they had sat down under a tree, cuddling rather contently. 

Then it all happened suddenly, Phillip shouted which had snapped Lukas out of his sleepy state, making his eyes fly open just in time to see a tire iron strike his lover. He gasped as he looked up, seeing a stranger looking down at him.

Before he had a chance to do anything, the man swung, knocking the blond out. 

Now they were both there, at the mercy of some maniac.. 

The thought made Lukas’s chest tighten and his breath quicken. He looked around quickly, noting that the man wasn’t around. He tugged at the ropes tied around his wrists, cursing as they dug into his flesh harshly.

“Philip!” He hissed, looking toward his lover. “Wake up dammit!” 

It all seemed hopeless and it made his stomach churn. He was gonna be sick..The sound of a door opening made the poor boy flinch. He tensed as he heard footsteps and he didn’t dare look up to see if it was who he knew it was. 

He chewed the inside of his cheek as he kept his eyes on the ground, his body shaking violently as the footsteps stopped. 

“You two have been a pain in my ass.” A man’s voice growled out and the sound of a gun cocking made Lukas jump. 

He turned his head up quickly, staring at the killer as well as the gun in his hands. Lukas opened his mouth to say something but his throat was closed as he stared, wide eyed with terror. The blond hadn’t even notice that Philip was slowly stirring.

“Lukas..?” The raven called out in a gruff voice. 

Lukas’s eyes snapped to meet Philips. He wanted to say something..anything to make the situation any less terrifying but nothing but the fact that they were going to die ran through his mind. 

The teen noticed that his lover was beginning to panic himself which was odd for him to see as Philip seemed to always be the calm one. 

Philip looked at the stranger before saying frantically. “We don’t..we didn’t do anything!” He shouted. “Don’t shoot!”

“Shut up!” The tall man shouted, his eyes filled with pure rage and annoyance. 

Lukas watched Philip, the love of his life..the guy that he had opened up to, open his mouth to beg once more before..

/BANG/

“NO!” Lukas screamed, the tears that had been threatening to spill finally falling free from his eyes. Philip hunched over, blood pouring freely from the new hole in his head. 

Lukas shook his head as he stared at the body. This couldn’t be happening..no this couldn’t be real. He had to be dreaming..having another nightmare. 

No..no..no.. 

There was so much the blond teen had wanted to do with Philip. So much they had left to do. 

Lukas knew he was screaming and saying things but he didn’t really hear it. His mind was so fuzzy and nothing mattered but the fact that Philip was gone. 

He was gone..

Lukas didn’t even notice the gun that was pointed at him..

Another loud gun shot filled the air and it was over


End file.
